


Drunk on Him

by writer0895



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Drunk Amy, F/M, One Shot, jake and amy being fucking adorable because there isn't enough of that in the world okay thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer0895/pseuds/writer0895
Summary: Prompt: “I drunkenly tried to fight you and knocked myself out but you were kind enough to take care of me till I woke up.”





	Drunk on Him

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to hellasadboi (follow them on tumblr!) for beta reading this fic. It's my first time writing for the B99 fandom so I'm a bit nervous. Hope y'all like it.

The first thing Amy felt when she woke up was the cold. She groaned, rubbing her eyes slowly. Her fingers were tainted with what remained of her eye makeup and a small, tiny part of her brain pointed out that she probably looked like a racoon by that point. The larger part of her brain couldn’t care less; it was too busy nursing its wounds. Her lenses were painfully dry and for that matter, so was her throat. Alcohol was the worst and Amy decided, right then that she was never drinking again.

She sat up slowly, and suspiciously because she was positive that the room would start spinning any second. She groaned once again, this time louder and then, spotting a glass of orange soda on a rickety, scratched-up table, she reached out for it.

It was after she had gulped down the drink and pushed the threadbare blanket (no wonder she was cold) off that it hit her. This wasn’t her lumpy couch or her super thin blanket or her three-legged table. Where the fuck was she?

Her eyes simultaneously scanned the room for an exit and something to defend herself with; her brain teetering between flight and fight. She was clearly in someone’s living room, with an open kitchen and a passageway behind her. She spotted what she assumed was the apartment door and got up towards it when she realised that her pants were missing (and nowhere to be found). That would also explain the cold. Amy wrapped the blanket around her and prayed to the gods for a miracle.

Amy heard light footsteps coming from the passage and she turned, bracing herself. A tall man stepped into the room, stretching lazily. Amy felt her heart in her throat - he looked beautiful. He grinned when he saw her.

“Hey, you’re awake,” he said. Amy flinched internally at his excited tone. Her pain must’ve been evident on her face because he continued at a much lower volume.

“Sorry; you’re probably really hungover.”

 _Wow_ , thought Amy. _The gods had paid attention to the miracle part._ Amy nodded, not trusting herself to speak. He seemed content with doing all the talking. He moved into the kitchen, turning on the stove and simultaneously putting on a pot of coffee. Amy watched him work, deciding that she was quite safe. He was describing the breakfast he had planned (something atrocious that would quite likely kill him) and Amy turned her mind back to her original dilemma.

Where was she? Who was this absolute gift of a person? Why was she in his house and where were her clothes?

Oh Fuck. Oh. Fuck. fuck fuck fuck. She just had a one night stand. That had to be it, right? She got wasted and had sex, and she was going to kill Kylie for not stopping her. God! And she didn’t even know his name… or maybe she didn’t remember it. Amy felt the frustration building up inside her. It was unlike her to not have a handle on herself and she didn’t cope well with not being in control. Amy glanced at _him_ and realised that he was looking at her strangely. In response to her confusion, he said, “I said breakfast is ready.”

Amy settled on a bar stool near the countertop moments later, still clutching the blanket tightly. She ignored the swooping sensation she felt in her stomach when she saw him pressing his lips together to hide a smile.

“Do you want milk in your coffee?” he asked.

“Did we have sex?”

Amy wanted to bang her head against a wall, and she probably would have if she weren’t hungover but he was right there in front of her, serving her breakfast in his pajamas which shaped his chest incredibly well, and smiling, and she didn’t even know his name, and she couldn’t stop thinking about having potentially had sex with this guy and she had blurted out the question before she realised it.

Jake laughed out loud. He couldn’t help it. The woman in front of him - Amy, from what she had told him the previous night - was a complete opposite of the loud, confident, boisterous woman he had met last night and just as cute.

“Wow,” said Amy, more to herself than to him but she was still audible. Jake felt bad for a moment, thinking he had upset her by laughing at her.

“I’m sorry; it’s just… you really don’t remember anything do you?”

Amy shook her head.

“You were really hammered.”

“I know,” replied Amy, and though she didn’t physically roll her eyes, her tone conveyed the emotion.

Jake pursed his lips, a rush of warmth overtaking him. Amy looked adorable as she was torn between wanting to yell at him and he had to resist the urge to envelop her in a protective hug.

“We didn’t have sex.”

Amy sighed, unsure if she was disappointed or relieved but either way, she liked knowing better than being in the dark.

“Okay… do you know what did happen?”

“Wow okay; where do I even begin?”

Amy groaned. “There’s more than one thing?”

Jake pushed the pot of coffee towards her, in a gesture that said _you’re going to need it_.

“We met at Shaws and I noticed you the moment I walked in the bar,” began Jake. Amy felt her cheeks growing warm.

“Because at the time you were very loudly telling your friend that you were going to, and I quote - ‘boink tonight’.”

Amy blushed furiously.

“Don’t worry, that’s my preferred term for it as well.”

Amy stuttered a little, her teeth chattering as the embarrassment took hold. “Oh my god, I remember that but I wasn’t that loud.” Jake shook his head. “I can’t believe you heard that.”

“Oh no, everyone heard that. Also, I now know you hate Teddy; I’m guessing… your ex who dumped you?”

“Yeah, he is the ex.”

Amy closed her eyes and pressed her head on the cool countertop; unable to look Jake in the eyes anymore.

“And then you started dancing.”

“Shaws doesn’t have a dance floor.”

Jake grinned as he replied.

“Oh, I know - trust me. But that did not stop you.”

Amy mumbled under her breath, mortification overtaking her.

“I’m not usually like that.”

“Honestly though, no judgements. You looked like you were having a good time and that’s all that matters right?”

“Right?” Amy repeated the word, uncertain. “So what then? I remember vaguely flirting with a couple of men but they were definitely not you.”

Jake’s face darkened a little.

“Yeah, you left the bar with one of them. Which is when I entered the picture.”

Amy looked up at the sudden change in Jake’s tone.

“I think he tried to have sex with you in the back alley. I had stepped out to take a call when I saw you guys.”

“Oh… did he… was he trying to…”

Amy couldn’t finish the sentence, her heart beating fast.

“No, no… It’s just that you were really drunk and it was in public and I thought maybe I should intervene but…” Jake chuckled as he paused. “You were definitely interested. I know this because you punched me.”

“What?!” Amy screeched. She felt her voice rising and becoming pitchy and it hurt her head but she didn’t care. What the fuck had she done?

Jake grinned and rolled up his tee to show some bruising on his abdomen. Amy felt her breath catch at the sight of his bare skin (and also the proof of her intoxicated self’s actions).

“I am so so sorry. I can not believe I did that. I really am sorry.”

“No no, it’s okay. You throw a good punch. And you thought I was getting into a fight with your…” Jake coughed loudly, letting his sentence trail off. He picked it up moments later, continuing hurriedly. “... and you know, I was.”

“I still feel bad; you were only trying to help me.”

“I don’t know… maybe it wasn’t any of my business.” Jake felt uncertain for the first time since the previous night when these events took place. He knew for sure that the guy Amy was out with was a douche… but was it in his place to decide?

Amy didn’t say anything and a momentary silence fell over them. Eventually, she asked him to finish his story.

“Right so… after you punched me, you hit your head against the wall. I think maybe the force or the momentum or one of those physics things threw you off. And you knocked yourself out.”

“I did what?”

“You passed out and your _friend_ ran back inside, and your actual friend was nowhere to be found so I brought you home. Thought you’d be safer here than lying dead in some alley.”

“That was a good thought. Great plan.”

“Are you being sarcastic?”

Amy shook her head vigorously. Jake grinned, relaxing once again.

“Also, FYI, it is scary how little people care that a strange white man is taking an unconscious woman. The kidnapping rates in this country must be atrocious.”

Amy giggled slightly. “Oh, you have no idea. Also, thank you so much for taking care of me. I don’t usually get drunk that bad.”

“Yeah, of course. One man heroically saves the day; protecting the innocent citizens of his city… it’s the story of my life.” Amy grinned at his dramatics. Jake continued, “Besides, I gathered you were going through a rough time… the breakup?”

“Yeah, I haven’t been myself in some time and I just… I was determined to have one night of fun. That’s why I had my friend with me - Kylie, so I could go wild without dying a ditch somewhere.”

“Oh boy...next time, get a drink with literally anyone else.”

“Like you?”

Amy felt her heart hammering in her chest. Did she just ask out the cute boy who looked after her even though she punched him? What was it with her mouth today, running on a different speed than her brain.

“Umm…” Jake rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to say.

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have said anything and I…” Amy immediately began apologizing.

“No don’t be sorry it’s just… you don’t have to feel obligated… I mean…”

“I’m not. I really would like to and… uhh, yeah.”

“Okay. Cool cool cool cool cool. Also, side note; I can’t believe you would think I’m the kind of person who would have sex with someone and then banish them on the couch for the rest of the night.”

Amy blushed once again while laughing out loud. Why did he have this effect on her?

“I guess I don’t know you that well. I mean…” Amy hid her face in her palms before looking at him again. “I don’t even know what your name is.” she whispered.

Jake grinned and held out his hand as he replied. “I’m Jake Peralta.”

“Amy Santiago.” Amy shook his hand.

“I know.”

“Of course you do.”

Amy opened her mouth, paused briefly and then decided to say it anyway.

“Do you also happen to know where my pants are?”.


End file.
